17 Minutes
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: Catherine and the handsome Detective Vartann are left alone in the lab when their imaginations take over. Rated M.


"Willows, there you are." His voice echoed through the empty DNA lab.

"I've been looking for you for a while, got the DNA results of our husband and wife murder?"

"That's why I'm here." Catherine turned to reply to Detective Vartann with a smile on her face.

"Well", he said as he could no longer hold in the impatience in his voice, "what does it say?"

"It says…" Catherine reached over to take the piece of paper from the printer, "it says that there was more than one vaginal contribution at the scene, just like I suspected." She stated to the detective who had walked over to her side.

"I don't know, I mean a husband drops dead while he and his wife are going at it…sounds not only like foul play but now you say there was someone else there? Sounds like motive to me." The detective smiled to Catherine as he watched her move her body closer to his.

He noticed she was dressed up. A black skirt, black high-heeled shoes and a white short-sleeved blouse adorned Catherine's petite frame. Her hair was pulled back as her bangs swept across her forehead.

"You look nice," He said looking at her white blouse. He could see the outline of her while bra underneath.

"Thanks, I had to go to court this afternoon. I _finally_ got to use my blood-spatter expertise on a case Grissom was working on. He called me in as an 'expert witness'." Catherine explained with light in her eyes.

Catherine turned her body to face the detective. He was dressed well, he always dresses well, but something about the way he looks tonight made her notice his clothing. Especially the fact that his badge ,that he normally wore on his right breast pocket, was sitting on his right hip anchored by his belt loop. Catherine noticed it right away when he pulled his hand to his hip. The standard Vartann move when he hears something he isn't sure about.

"Really," The detective acknowledged as the words he just heard rolled right through his ears. He was more interested in what she was wearing underneath her white semi-see through blouse and more importantly, underneath her skirt.

_With her body so close to his, all he kept thinking was sliding his hand up her thigh. What the expression on her face would be as he went from fingering the soft edges of her cotton underwear to something more. He wanted to see her eyes widen with surprise as he slid a finger or two inside of her warmth. A small smirk came to his face as he thought again about being inside Catherine._

_Like the idea of curling his fingers inside her soft warmth and watching the small beads of sweat that form on her eyebrows when he did this to her. Then when his hand would gently pinch at her clit .Her eyes would slightly roll to the back of her head. Moans she would try to suppress as he digs deeper into her._

_But it's the motion in which he performs this task that totally drives her wild. The soft and rough spots on his tongue and how he knows just exactly where to place it to make her arch with pleasure. Somehow he can tell by the sound of her moans, a trait she has come to admire in the Detective, he'll bend down and begin to suck at her warm yet swollen clit. And, just when she thinks she is going to explode with the pleasure he is giving her, he'll take it a step further…._

"Achem," her soft sultry voice broke his fixation on her skirt. "Did you dig up anything else detective?" Catherine's voice made it hard for him to answer.

"Well," he stopped to gather his thoughts. "The husband did have a rap sheet. Nothing major, just a petty theft collar and a bank fraud charge." The detective struggled to get out still lost in his thoughts of being inside Catherine.

"Wait, what did you say about fraud?" Catherine's voice stirred his thoughts totally back to the situation at hand. "Fraud is a pretty deal, especially bank fraud; it's a class D felony you know." Catherine's voice remained sexy and sultry as she winked to the man standing mere inches from her.

A few moments passed between the CSI and the detective. All that could be heard was the sound of one of Wendy's Lab Machines. Greg used to have a name for it but now it was just referred to as the loud machine in the lab.

"Getting back to our case", her voice broke the short silence. "Did you know the average love-making session lasts about 17 minutes?"

"HHHMMM??" A rote response came from him as he watched her fling her light red bangs across her forehead. Her lips pulled to a small smile as she caught him watching her.

_Catherine resisted the urge to pull him closer by grasping onto his blue and white silk tie. Her body began to tingle with the thought of his fingers plunging into her. Catherine ran her tough across her upper lip lost in the thought of his long, slender fingers inside her. _

_Part of her wanted to jump on the cold table, hike up her skirt and pull down her underwear for the detective to begin to explore her sex (among other things)._

_Sometimes he takes his time undressing the bottom half of himself and sometimes his boxers are off before she knows it. It's what's underneath the boxers that are what sets her completely over the edge into pure sexual ecstasy; his long, thick almost perfect shaft_

_And when he enters her, it's like she can't control herself. Her body has to be close to his. She has to hear him breathing in her ear and to hear the almost non audible tender endearments he whispered as he plunges deeper and deeper. _

_After maintaining a steady rhythm between them ,he has to let go of his impending climax. One thing she found out right away is how to bring the infallible Detective Vartann to his knees so to speak. The spot right below his neck on the right side. All she has to do is place a kiss or even a whisk of a finger and his world stops._

_The combination of her lips on right shoulder and her muscles clamping down on his long shaft inside her create a sensation like no other. One he can no longer keep inside._

While standing so close to each other, he did something, he slid his hand over hers. Catherine could barely take her eyes off him. She liked the feeling of his hand over hers.

Although the lab was empty at the moment, anyone could walk in at any time and see the two of them standing _dangerously _close to one another.

A noise echoed through the lab. It was the unmistakable sound of a wedding ring clanking against the stainless steel table.

Her eyes were slow to look down to where the sound came from. Her curiosity piqued as she wondered which gold band make the distinctive sound of metal against metal. She couldn't bring herself to take her eyes away from the very attractive man standing in front of her.

Her head slowly turned towards her hand which still rested on the edge of the steel table. His hand remained still on top of hers now as his fingers now began to caress hers.

"So Detective," She began still in her low, sexy voice, "is there anything else I should know about this case. Anything else I need to work on this evening?" Her eyes met with his.

"No, not that I can think of. Except maybe this guy was doing two women at the same time. Not a bad way to spend 34 minutes don't you think?" His remark brought a small smirk to her face.

"Hmmm. I bet _I_ can think of a few ways to spend 34 minutes," Catherine practically purred.

"I'll bet you can," He replied cracking a smile and a wink.


End file.
